LOTM: Dark Skies S3 P2/Transcript
(Garrick, Seris and Ashley are seen approaching an interrogation room guarded by two M.A soldiers) Garrick: Hey, we're here about the...situation. M.A Guard: She's inside sir. Tanner's making sure she gets "Special" treatment. Seris: Meaning? M.A Guard: She's gone through some really intense interrogation processes sir. Garrick: Fuck me... (Garrick enters as Rex and Tanner are seen standing inside as Bwynraya is seen sitting silent. Tanner then walks up to Garrick.) Tanner: Maybe you can get to this bitch. I'm done with this. (Tanner leaves) Rex: She refuses to tell us why she's here. We did determine that the wounds were from a Shadow Dagger. Seris: Wait. A Shadow Dagger? As in a shadow weapon? Ashley: Why would a shadow be hurt by her own weapon? Garrick: That's a good question. Rex: Well good luck getting her to talk. Ever since she woke she's... Quiet. (The group looks at Bwynraya. She just sits there. Stares straight at nothing) Rex: You think you can read her mind? Garrick: Maybe...I gotta admit I've wonder what goes though her head when I heard about her. But let me see if I can get her to talk first. Ashley: Can I help? Garrick: I don't know yet. Just be careful. She could turn hostel. (The trio approach Bwynraya as Rex stay back just to keep an eye on her.) Garrick: So. Bwynraya. This is a surprise. Bwynraya:... Garrick: The call I got said you had just collapsed in middle of no where. Good thing Soap was able to find you huh? Bwynraya:... Garrick: The reports also said you suffered injury from a Shadow Dagger. Did something with your fellow shadows? Bwynraya:... Ashley: *Whispers* So who is this Shadow? Seris: *Whisper* From what Andrak said, she's a lieutenant for the Shadow army. She's a lot different from Andrak or Alkorin. She seems to have a sense of honor. Ashley: *Whispers* Really? Seris: *Whispers* Yeah... Not to mention she has a shield that made her almost impossible to defeat. Bwynraya:... Garrick: Bwynraya. I REALLY need you to talk to me. I'm sorry about Tanner, but you have to understand. You're an enemy found laying in the middle of no where injured. We need to know what happened. Bwynraya:... Seris: Oh my god... HEY BITCH DID YOU HEAR HIM!? Garrick: Seris! Seris: What is wrong with you!? You act so high and mighty before, now you get hurt and suddenly you're a mute?! Bwynraya:... Seris: Okay. Fine. Maybe if I freeze you, you'll talk. Garrick: Seris no! We are not- Ashley: Guys! (The two look at Ashley) Ashley: Let me try. Garrick: Ashley are you sure- Ashley: Trust me father. I have an idea. (Garrick and Seris look at each other. Garrick looks at her and nods. Ashley walks over to Bwynraya) Seris: What's she gonna do? Garrick: I don't know... (Ashley stands to the side of Bwynraya as she still just stares ahead. Ashley slowly starts to reach for her shoulder, going to touch it. Suddenly, Bwynraya moves for the first time, an grabs Ashley's wrist. This action cause shock) Garrick: ASHLEY! Rex: *Pulls out pistol* Let go of her shadow! (Ashley however stays calm) Ashley: Its okay... I'm not here to harm you. (Bwynraya slowly turns her head to Ashley) Bwynraya:.... You're new. Ashley: Yes... I'm Ashley. Ashley Von. Garrick's daughter. Bwynraya:.... *Slowly let's go of Ashley's wrist* .. Bwynraya... Garrick: Well, you got her to talk. That's progress. Ashley: Bwynraya, please. Tell us what happened. (Rex puts his blaster away) Rex: We don't wanna hurt you. We just want to know what happened. (Bwynraya is silent for a moment before she begins to speak) Bwynraya: Alkorin... Garrick: What? Bwynraya: Alkorin, he...betrayed me. Ashley: Huh? Bwynraya: All my loyalty, all the battles I've fought, the lives I've taken for him.... They didn't mean anything.... Seris: What are you talking about? Bwynraya:..... After I retreated from our last assault... I told Alkorin that the plan failed... Its was cause of Andrak... Had he stuck with the plan, victory would be ours... But instead... He praised Andrak... Praised him... It made no sense... Ashley: I see... Bwynraya: All of you asked the same question: Why the Shadow Dagger...? Despite my battle skills or my eternal belief in our lord's dream, I... Garrick: You were what? Bwynraya:... He ordered me to be executed.... (The group is all surprised the hear that) Rex: Well. That explains the dagger. Ashley: I'm... I'm sorry... Garrick: This doesn't seem right. Rex: What do you mean? Garrick: This whole thing with Alkorin. Something has to be going on behind the scenes, something they weren't telling you. Bwynraya: What does that mean? Garrick: The two of them are up to something, something big. Seris: So, they're planning something are they? Ashley: Guess so. Garrick: Well, if we're gonna deal with their plan...We'll need all the help we can get. (Garrick looks toward Bwynraya) Bwynraya:.... Seris: *Looks at the two* Whoa whoa wait! Garrick are you serious!? Garrick: Seris- Seris: Did you forget!? This is a shadow! One of the stronger shadows, as well as the most loyal to Alkorin! Garrick: It wouldn't be the first time I've taken Shadows in. Seris: But she's so loyal to Alkorin! She might betray us to get on his good graces! Ashley: I don't think she will. Seris: How can you tell? Ashley: I just got this just got this feeling. That's all. So Bwynraya. Please. Will you help us? (Bwynraya looks at Ashley for a moment) Bwynraya:.... I swore my eternal loyalty to my lord, Alkorin. He created me, and I would never betray him. (Seris glares at her as she said that. He's about to start preparing ice.) Bwynraya:.... But as I said: Alkorin betrayed me. Seris: So what are you saying? (Bwynraya stares at Garrick) Bwynraya: I'm in. Garrick: Perfect. Seris: Man I wonder how the others will react when they hear about this? Garrick: Seris, Ashley? Why don't you step out? Rex and I can take it from here. Ashley: If you're sure. *To Bwynraya* Thank you. (Though Ashley can't see her face, she can Bwynraya gives her a small smile. Ashley smiles at her before she and Seris leave) Seris: *Sigh* Ashley: Hey Seris? Seris: Huh? Yeah? Ashley: Mind if we step out side and talk for a bit? Seris: Uhh, sure. (The two step further from the Interrogation room and begin talking) Ashley: I just want you to know...I'm not upset about the whole Darkwalker business. (Seris blushes) Seris: How do you uhhh...know about that? Ashley: I may have went a bit too deep into your memories. (Seris feels embarrassed as he remembers all that happened) Seris: Yeah that was...a long time ago now. But I've stopped doing that stuff I swear. Ashley: I know. To make sure you weren't lying I look though a lot of your recent events. You were... Quite the trouble maker honestly. You still kinda are. Seris: Yeah I know... I did a couple thing I wish I didn't do though this adventure. Ashley: But you've improved ALOT. You're consider a hero by your friends and allies. I was surprised to hear some from outside our Multi-Universe came here. To think the Omniverse theory was true. Despite that we have thousands or millions of universes here, there are still whole others out there! Seris: Yeah. Its pretty crazy when you think about it. Ashley: And the people you've met. They are such a color bunch. Figuratively and literally. Seris: Yeah, I guess so. (Ashley puts her hand on Seris' shoulder, causing him to look up stunned) Ashley: At least you showing others that anyone can be a hero. (Ashley hugs Seris, who is seen embarrassed as he darts his eyes around. Rex then leaves the room and sees the two, causing them to stumble away from each other as he looks on smiling) Rex: Am I interrupting? Seris: Uhhh, no, not at all. Ashley: We were just- Rex: It's fine. Don't gotta pull me into it. (Rex leaves as the two are left alone. They look at each other and begin to blush before they walk off. Seris is seen later on as Garrick shows up) Garrick: Seris, we need you in the briefing room. Now. Seris: Why? Garrick:.... (Garrick walks off as Seris follows. He enters the briefing room where the other heroes are seen looking at a holo terminal showing the occupied remains of New Shine as a large Super Portal is seen forming within the town's center) Seris: What in the fuck? Tommy: That's the same thing we're thinking. Dane: What could it be? Garrick: It's a Super Portal. They're about to launch a full scale assault on us from that city. Tommy: I gotta get a hold of Cal and Nevada. You guys need to call Daniel and the others. Seris: It might a good thing we got that shadow with us after all... (Suddenly, the ground violently shakes as a large boom is heard outside. The heroes run out and find the portal in the distance has activated.) Cloe: Oh my god! Daniel: This is not good! Garrick: We need to get down there. If that portal isn't shut, the entire Omniverse is at risk of destruction! Ashley: How are we supposed to do that? Garrick: We need an army. Rex: Way ahead of you sir. The men have been mobilizing toward the city since the portal first showed up. Garrick: Excellent. Everyone, to the Poseidon! We got some work to do! TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts